Beloved Insanity
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: Cursed by a witch, Kagome only wondered why all the odd things, such as genderbending transformations and aging spells, had to happen to her and her friends. For r0o's Gender-Bend Challenge. Collection of drabbles.
1. Utter Chaos

_Utter Chaos_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Genre_**

_: Humor_

**_Pairing_**

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

**Beloved Insanity  
Chapter One: Utter Chaos **

x . . . . x

He rubbed the bridge of his nose as chaos erupted along the small group of shard detectors, his ears ringing as the witch that they had been previously fighting cackled happily.

Miroku was groping his _newly formed breasts. _As he touched along his body, his eyes grew wide with shock as he noticed he still had his male partsand squealed [_manly_] with happiness. Sango was currently chasing her brand new _puppy tail_, her small furry, brown form wagging happily as she barked at everything. Kirara was frolicking around, her _pre-teen body _completely and utterly nude as she tried to form words using her new vocal chords. Inuyasha blinked up at him with a childish smile on his _toddler like face_, holding out his chubby arms so he could be lifted up and held as he whined about a nap.

Shippo was seductively sliding up beside him, sending him lascivious smirks, his tail swishing behind him enticingly as his adult form posed in many coquettish positions, his masculine voice calling out naughty things. Last but not least, Sesshoumaru was wailing at the top of her lungs, tears over flowing the pale, magenta stripped cheeks as she screeched the injustices of the world.

Oh, and how could he forget? He - Kagome - was male.

Could the day get _any _worse?

Shippo took further liberties with Kagome's person and peaked under the indecently short skirt and whistled lowly.

Kagome rolled his eyes and spoke too soon.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **lmfao. In case you're lost. This is for the Gender Bend Challenge. I'll try and update every few days or so.

Sango = Puppy  
Kirara = Pre-teen girl  
Inuyasha = Toddler  
Miroku = Hermaphrodite  
Kagome = Male  
Sesshoumru = Girl  
Shippo = Adult


	2. Really?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Genre_**

_: Humor_

**_Pairing_**

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

**Beloved Insanity  
Chapter Two: Really? **

x . . . . x

Kagome glared at the cackling old witch and placed his hands on his hips, very reminiscent of the 'I'm-a-very-angry-girl' pose, and gave a fairly impressive growl.

"Really?" he demanded lowly, narrowing his brilliant blue eyes, his sharp chin jutting out in anger. "_Really_?"

The old witch coughed as she caught her breath, her wart-filled face twisted with amusement. "Hmm? You say something, _boy_?" she sneered, coal eyes glaring right back.

"You couldn't curse us like a normal witch?" he called out, a few _short_, dark locks falling into his eyes.

"_Normal?" _the witch screeched, stamping a foot much like a small child. "I did something absolutely brilliant and you're too dim-witted to appreciate it! Do you have any idea how hard it to transform people?"

Sesshoumaru was still wailing as loud as she possibly could, head thrown back, delicate features flushed with lack of oxygen. When she began to hyper-ventilate, Kagome had enough and glared at the male turned female.

"Will you get _a hold _of yourself, Sesshoumaru?" he snapped angrily. Sesshoumaru abruptly stopped and began sniffling, rubbing her eyes with a too long sleeve.

"I-I-" Kagome waited as the young woman stuttered and finally scrunched up her face again. "You are _so _mean!" she cried and then began her obnoxious wailing.

Kagome rolled his eyes and tossed his hands into the air, "For the love of Kami!" She looked at the monk that was currently looking into his robes and staring at the newly formed breasts. "Miroku-sama!" he snapped and the monk looked at the young man dazed.

"Yes, Kagome-sama?" he called, chuckling at Kagome's new appearance.

"Will you help me?" he growled as he gestured to the puppy and miniature Inuyasha that were currently chewing on the shoes that were _still _on her feet.

"Of course, Kagome-sama!" The monk stopped groping himself and then made a bee-line toward the distraught Sesshoumaru, a charming smile on his handsome face, and a sparkle in his eyes Kagome recognized as not good. "There, there, Sesshoumaru-sama! It will be alright." he murmured soothingly as he attempted to bring the inu-youkai into his arms. Said inu-youkai took one look at him and her eyes widened in horror as she ran the other direction, Miroku hot on her heels.

"This is _ridiculous_!" Kagome yelled as he looked to the kitsune that was gazing at him as though he were mentally undressing him. "_You_." he hissed.

"Me?" Shippo exclaimed, looking behind him.

"Get Kirara some damn clothes!" Shippo looked at the young girl that was still naked and was now trying to climb a tree with her new limbs.

She failed miserably and fell.

The witch just laughed again and this time Shippo joined her.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki_:: _**This whole 'crack fic' thing is making me giggle. Review because I'm a review whore! Love youuuuu.


	3. Man's World

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Genre_**

_: Humor_

**_Pairing_**

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

**Beloved Insanity  
Chapter Two: Man's World**

x . . . . x

Shippo had manage to grab one of Kagome's sleep shirts and pull it over the pre-teen Kirara. It was amusing to watch the young girl try and scratch her ears with her feet only to topple over on her back, for Shippo and Inuyasha and at least. Miroku was still preoccupied with the fact the Sesshoumaru was a woman. Sango's puppy-ness was too cute for anyone to deny and so _of course _Inuyasha tried to torment her. Kagome just _knew _Inuyasha had been a problem child. It was as simple as that. The old witch had ducked out the moment she and Shippo had stopped laughing at Kirara falling out of the tree and was no where to be found.

Kagome tapped his foot - _which hurt_ because the shoes no longer fit - and glared at the camp.

"_Sango_! Stop chewing on Sesshoumaru's fluffy-ness-thing!" Kagome scolded, running toward the puppy and scooping her into his arms. He poked her nose and the puppy gave a mournful whine. The whine caught Sesshoumaru's attention and the female immediately bolted over and snatched the puppy away.

"You are positively _evil_! She is just a puppy! She doesn't know any better!" her golden eyes flared at Kagome before softening toward the puppy and cuddling it close. "Dat's righ! Shwe dwoesn't know any better! Does she? Oh mo shwe dwoesn't!" Sesshoumaru cooed in baby talk. Kagome's brow twitched for just a moment as he took a deep breath.

"_THAT IS IT_!" He finally yelled and the camp fell silent. "Shippo! Quit hitting on me you homo-sex-crazed-kitsune! Kirara, you sit _down, _young lady and stop running around! Inuyasha - " he looked down into large, amber, puppy eyes as he lifted his arms to be held. Kagome sighed and held the toddler that was attempting to chew on Tetsusaiga's hilt. "You're too young to understand so I'll skip you. Miroku, you _stop gropping yourself_! It's disturbing! Sesshoumaru - Sango is not a _baby, _put her down! And quit crying! You're the Western Lord - er... Lady." Sesshoumaru huffed and crossed her arms over her ample bosom, an action that did not go unnoticed by Kagome or Miroku and Kagome cursed internally.

_'AND Kagome, you quit oggling Sesshoumaru! You're still a girl somewhere deep inside! Yes deeeeeep... inside... girl... Sesshoumaru... OHMYGOD, I'm a pervert!' _Kagome shook his head to clear his thoughts and sighed.

"Now that everyone is calm, we need to track down the witch."

"Who put you in charge?" Sesshoumaru asked, scrunching her nose. "I refuse to listen to a ningen boy!"

"Well get used to it, Sesshoumaru! This is feudal fucking Japan, your needs mean _shit _right now because you're a girl! It's a man's world out there!" Now, normally Kagome never cursed or did anything truly wrong for that matter. Maybe boys just said mean things or maybe they didn't _think_! When he was she, he had always known that was the reason boys were assholes. They just didn't think!

"You know, Kagome-sama, you're one to talk." Miroku chuckled.

"Talk about what?" Kagome inquired as Inuyasha playful roared [read squeaked].

"You are dressed in whorish female clothing!" Sesshoumaru snipped. Kagome rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I liked you better as a heartless bastard." her muttered.

"Well - " Shippo piped up, lazily stroking his well toned chest from the center down to his belly button. " - now she's just a bitch." he chuckled at his own joke and Kagome glared at the young youkai before blinking slowly once - twice - and finally.

"You were wearing clothes eralier Where are they?"

Again, Shippo roared with laughter.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Man, this stuff keeps making me laugh D: All I see is Kagome and Sesshoumaru throwing down in my head.


	4. Pretty

**Beloved Insanity**

Chapter Four: Pretty

x . . . . x

Kagome was able to locate his sleep clothes which consisted of a plain cotton, white tee-shirt and her baggy sweat pants. It was much better then the school girl outfit. Inuyasha's clothing had shrunk with him and Sango, now a puppy, had no need for her clothing. Sesshoumaru chose to keep her clothes and Shippo had been able to creat some clothes out of elabprate illusions. Kirara, still not quite used to clothing, was content with the large shirt and a pair of small shorts.

"So, Miroku-sama is a hermie, Sesshoumaru is a girl, Inuyasha is baby, Kirara a little girl, Sango a puppy, and I'm a boy. Shippo... what _exactly _happened to you? Were you changed into a gay adult?" Kagome inquired, arching a brow.

Shippo flashed the young male a charming smile and shook his head, "No, not exactly."

"Then what happened?" Miroku asked, also curious.

Shippo shrugged his shoulders, "I'm only attracted to Kagome... " he hummed for a few moments while he thought. He snapped his fingers as his eyes brightened, "Aha! I got it! Maybe it's because as a kid, I like Kagome most that as an adult those feelings just changed?" he responded asking rather then telling.

"But I'm a boy." Kagome answered dead-panned.

"I'm a kitsune and sexual preference is a thing of the past." Shippo grinned. "Plus, you're just a pretty thing, Kagome! Even as a boy and kitsunes definantly like pretty things." Sesshoumaru was faintly peeved about not being thought of as pretty and huffed. Shippo hearing that huff, smiled slowly and winked at the female Sesshoumaru. "It's okay, Sesshou-love. I think you're pretty too."

Sesshoumaru preened and Kagome gagged though he had to admit...

He thought she was pretty too.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Yeahhhh. Believe it or not, this will be a romance collection, haha. I have no idea how yet :3


	5. BANANA

**Beloved Insanity**

Chapter Five: B-A-N-A-N-A

x . . . . x

They had been walking in silence for at least an hour, tracking down that crotchty old witch that cursed them.

Kagome's headache was slowly fading and he was content to bask in the silence of the mid-afterno -

"It is hot; I am done walking." Sesshoumaru's feminine voice rang out. The other members of the group turned toward the inuyoukai that was currently headed into a different direction and plopped herself under a tree.

Kagome's brow twitched and Inuyasha, whom was in his arms, looked up at his temporary caretaker, large, golden eyes filling with tears. "Hungry! Tummy rawr!"

Sobbing loudly and clinging to Kagome's short locks, Inuyasha continued his baby rant on food. Kirara let loose a few mewls and Shippo arched a brow at the spectacle. "Now, Sesshoumaru-sama, we must walk." Miroku began patiently. "We have to find the witch or you will be stuck a woman."

Sango had followed the inuyoukai and with a soft puppy huff, she plopped down beside her and began lightly snoring.

"I refuse to continue in this ghastly heat! And step ten feet away from me, you lecher!"

"Breathe, Kagome _- breathe_." The young man whispered to himself as he uncurled Inuyasha's fingers from his hair and handed him a banana. Thge little hanyou happily munched on said banana, humming softly. Kagome set the boy down and he too ran toward Sesshoumaru and sat beside her on the grass. "Are you fucking serious?" Kagome yelled angrily as she saw Shippo and Kirara under the tree as well, lazing around happily. Kagome pinned Sesshoumaru with a glare and Sesshoumaru glared right back, her feminine features scrunched into a face of utter contempt. "You **_whiny __bitch_**." Kagome growled. "I don't want to be a man forever! Get your lazy butt up!"

"It is _hot_. I am _not _going to walk anymore!" Sesshoumaru growled back. "I am sweaty and it's gross!"

"Gross?" Kagome twitched. "You know what's gross? Peeing standing up! That's gross! And I refuse to do it! So we better find that witch before my bladder explodes!"

"Kagome!" Shippo whined. "I pee standing up, am I gross?"

Lips pursed, Kagome stared at pouting kitsune that was currently turning smoldering eyes in his direction. "For God's sake, Shippo! You're going to be a kid soon enough!"

"Exactly, so don't you think you and I should_ sneak away _before it happens?" Shippo purred, eyes flashing.

Miroku patted the man on the back and nodded his head, "You've been taught well!"

"Only thanks to you!"

Kagome finally screamed, grabbed his bag, and lied face down under the tre with everyone else.

_'I can't believe I thought that shrew was pretty!'_

He groaned and Inuyasha patted the young man's head while he munched on his banana, still humming happily.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki: **BABY YASHA IS SOOOOOO CUTEEEE! D: And bitchy Sesshoumaru cracks me up! :3

ALSO! This story has been **Nominated First Quarter 2011 Humor/Parody**! Thank you so much to whomever nominated me! I love you guys and will defintely be updating more often!


	6. I Ache, You Ache

**Beloved Insanity**

Chapter Six: I Ache, You Ache

x . . . . x

Kagome glared and he glared _hard _at the stotic asshole turned whiny bitch in moments.

Three water breaks and two rests breaks later, Shippo had been able to locate the witch's scent.

The young man could have _sworn _that Sesshoumaru had been sending him catty smirks all morning/afternoon and it was beginning to grate at the poor boy's nerves. He could only take so much before he exploded. Vaguely, Kagome wondered if he had been such a bitch when he was a girl and immediately shrugged away the notion, after all, Inuyasha had never complained... much.

"Boy." Sesshoumaru called loftily, her voice soft yet still distinctly cool. Still quite angry, Kagome ignored her. Sesshoumaru narrowed her large, golden eyes and clenched her delicate jaw. "_Boy!_" she snapped angrily.

Shippo and Miroku, whom had been having a quiet conversation with odd expresions on their faces [Kagome did _not _want to know] had stopped to look ahead at the drama that was sure to unfold.

Shippo looked down at Kirara and smiled, "Now watch Auntie Sesshou get her ass chewed out, alright Kira?" Kirara stared blankly at Shippo clearly trying to say, 'I'm only a girl, not stupid'.

"Ass chew!" Inuyasha repeated happily as he pet Sango's ears. Kagome rolled his eyes, '_Great, even as a kid Inuyasha has a potty mouth_'.

Kagome stopped and turned in the middle of the road and headed toward the dainty Sesshoumaru. Stopping inches away from the inu-youkai Kagome stopped and crossed well toned arms over his chest. Towering over the smaller youkai by a full head, his cerulean eyes flashed dangerously, "_What_?" he growled impressively.

"Do not speak to this Sesshoumaru in such a way." Sesshoumaru snapped with a haugty little sniff and delicate wrinkle of her nose. Kagome closed his eyes and took a deep breath and sent a charming smirk to the young female. Sesshoumaru took one look at the flash of teeth against the light tanned face and heat rose to her pale cheeks.

Somewhat disgusted that she found a ningen male that had once been a miko female attractive, she desperately tried to will away the heat from her cheeks but no matter what she couldn't seem to. After all, the miko had blossomed into _quite _the young man. Who would have thought?

Kagome noticed the blush and immediately took advantage of the situation.

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome began huskily, his thin lips, sliding into a slow smile rather then a smirk. Kagome had _watched _more then his share of anime back home and had been a woman before so he was well aware what an attractive man could do to a woman's hormones. Leaning forward, his breath tickled the fine point of Sesshoumaru's ears.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked, swallowing thickly.

_"Fuck off_!" he yelled into the sensitve ears. Sesshoumaru fell back abruptly, screeching like a banshee as her head immediately errupted into a headache. She glared up at the ningen boy and snarled.

Kagome only smiled.

Payback was a complete and utter bitch.

.

.

. 

**'Gome Yuki:: **Haha, that made my life :3 ALRIGHT, go check outmy new story, 'Chasing Beauty'! Leave some reviews and lemme know how this is coming along! So far, the pointless humor makes me happy and lightens my mood from it's normal angsty-drama ridden state


	7. Dog House

**Beloved Insanity**

Chapter Seven: Dog House

x . . . . x

Growling, Sesshoumaru glared at the boy as they continued their trek as the sun began to disappear over the horizon.

Her golden irises narrowed as the boy adjusted the toddler on his hip, cooing softly as the mini-Inuyasha eyes began to droop.

"I guess it's getting late - we can continue in the morning." Kagome sighed softly looking over at Kirara. "Kirara, can you hold Inuyasha while I begin making camp?" he inquired, the deep timber of his voice, low and soothing.

Ignoring the way the female turned male's voice flowed over her, the newly made Western _Lady _scoffed lightly. The nekomata reached for the sleepy toddler and propped herself against a tree.

The boy, the kitsune, and the monk each began working at making a fire, prepping a light dinner, and settling the youngest member and puppy down for the night.

Sesshoumaru merely stood there, awkwardly shuffling her feet, thinking to herself, '_This is ridiculous. I am the Western LORD and these female emotions are getting tiresome.'_

She _never _awkwardly shuffled her feet when she was male.

She wanted to be male again and fast.

Settling against a tree away from the others, she adjusted herself comfortably and looked at the sky, ignoring the scent of food, and the others actions.

Moments later, footsteps reached her elfin tipped ears [_that still semi-rang from the boys earlier screaming_], and she turned her head to the intruder of her solitude.

A white cup was being pushed under her nose, held by a masculine and yet oddly lovely hand.

Tired cerulean eyes met vibrant gold, "Here. It's been a long day and women's bodies are a little more fragile than a man's." he murmured as to not disturb the sleeping members of camp.

Sesshoumaru sniffed and looked away, her feminine features scrunched into a mask of petulant anger.

The boy was still unforgiven for his earlier stunt.

Surprisingly, Kagome laughed, "I guess this how the guys feel when they're in the dog house." he murmured between chuckles.

Sesshoumaru shot the boy a incredulous look, "Go away; you're annoying."

"You're such a whiny girl, Sesshoumaru." Kagome scoffed, placing the food on the ground before turning around walking away.

Sesshoumaru sniffed delicately once more and turned away from the food.

"I am _not _whiny." she murmured to herself later that night.

In the morning, the white cup was empty, and the young woman was curled sound asleep in a little ball.

Kagome merely shook his head and hoped today would be better than yesterday.

Of course, no one cared toi listen to his plea and a loud, squwaking soon reached his ears as dawn rose, "_Lord Sesshoumaru_!"

_. _

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **This story just makes me happpyyyyy. SO, I'm updating Lion and the Rabbit hopefully today and I apologize for the MAJOR lack of updates. GUESS WHATT! Lion and the Rabbit was Nominated again for Best Lemon! And a Demon Lord's Cry has been nominated for Best Action/Adventure at DOKUGA! ADLC also has a facebook fanpage [as suggested by Say-No-More] now so you should defintely go and LIKE it. It has updates, sneak peaks, and you can ask any questions you want! Fanfiction Dot Net Users go to my profile page to get the link!


	8. A Little Help, Please?

**Beloved Insanity**

**Chapter Eight: A Little Help, Please?**

x . . . . x

Sesshoumaru awoke at the loud caw of her name and looked around blearily, long hair a semi tangled mess from where she had been sleeping on the ground. Turning here and there, she saw a small green blob running her way. For a moment, her heart swelled and she brightly squealed, "Jaken!" standing and running toward her retainer, she had never been so excited to see him.

In fact – she was so excited that she scooped the little creature into her arms and pressed him to her breasts. Both cried tears of joy as the sun rose over the horizon, giving them the cheesiest background that anyone ever did see. Jaken – assuming that his Lord had finally come to his senses and needed him in his life – paused upon feeling the feminine mounds of flesh. Tentatively bringing his hand upward, he silently groped the new softness and was abruptly tossed away. "Eww! Jaken! Bad!"

The abrupt rock to the head brought the small creature to his senses and he began loudly squawking, "Who are you? Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?" he griped, staff of two heads held tightly in his hands. Kagome sighed and walked toward the duo.

"Jaken – this is Sesshoumaru. We were all transformed into something else." Kagome attempted to placate the creature.

Jaken looked up at the feminine version of his Lord and to the male version of the bitchy miko and promptly burst into tears, hugging Sesshoumaru's leg. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Oh the injustices!" he wailed.

This of course spurred Sesshoumaru into tears as she scooped the creature into her arms.

Kagome sighed and began to hit his head against a tree.

This could not seriously be happening. A hand on his rear had his brow tic angrily and he turned, punching the offender with a loud cry of, "Miroku-sama! Seriously?" Only Miroku was ogling Sesshoumaru who's haori had loosened sometime in the evening and was revealing the creamy expanse over one shoulder. Looking down, Kagome hit his head once more against the tree. "Shippo! Personal space!"

Inuyasha was awake and crying, no doubt hungry, and Sango was running around Jaken and Sesshoumaru barking happily. Kirara was pulling off her shorts and trying to dig a small hole to pee in, forgetting the ningen's peed away from others privately. Kagome wanted to scream the injustices of the world but was interrupted by a soft, "Uhh – are you Kagome-sama's brother?" looking down she was surprised to see Rin looking at her curiously.

"Oh Rin-chan! Thank goodness!" Kagome sighed happily. "No – it's me. I was transformed into a boy. Sesshoumaru-sama is a girl! I need your help though!"

"Oh Kagome-sama! You make a handsome boy!" Rin giggled but nodded her head nonetheless, "What do you need Rin's help with?"

"Taking care of a puppy and a baby. Can you do that?"

The brightening in Rin's eyes made Kagome think that this wouldn't be a too terrible day. Of course he spoke too soon.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **We have Rin and Jaken! Yay! I was thinking as woman – Jaken and Sess should have a Gai x Lee relationship from Naruto. It's gonna be EPIC! Haha 3 You know what do! Reviews = much love!


	9. Me? Pervert? No way!

**Beloved Insanity**

**Chapter Nine: Me? Pervert? No way!**

x . . . . x

Rin was a _God _send.

She was too young for Shippo and Miroku.

Sesshoumaru liked to fawn over her.

Inuyasha adored her.

Rin loved puppies – this included Sango.

Kirara liked having someone near her age.

Rin was _perfection_ and Kagome was able to breathe and think more on the situation… in a super conveniently placed hot spring. Rin seemed like she was capable of handling things and with guardian like Sesshoumaru, how could she not?

The young man was tempted to close his eyes while he stripped but thought better of it. He might be in this body for a while yet and it was best he get acquainted with it. So he did. Kagome had to admit if only to himself… the witch built him nicely. Toned, flat abs, an impressive chest, muscled arm, broad shoulders – he was his own wet dream [when he was a girl]. Then it got to the hard part … having a penis. He peaked downward through narrowed cerulean orbs at the male parts of his body and immediately flushed.

"Oh _why _me?" he silently whimpered.

Lost in his misery of having a penis [no matter how well-endowed] he didn't hear the light humming coming from the trees.

A moment later a happily singing Sesshoumaru sauntered into the area – her tawny gaze sweeping over the small space and fell upon a naked Kagome.

There was a strange gargling sound coming from the woman as her cheeks flushed.

Kagome looked up at the sound a gave a loud cry just as Sesshoumaru screamed, "_Pervert_!" and tossed several rocks at the naked boy who was busy trying to dodge.

Back at camp Miroku looked around wildly expecting to be hit but breathed a sigh of relief when he found no one about to attack him.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Because it's _definitely _Kagome's fault that Sesshoumaru found him naked. Yep. I agree. Expect a mass update on fics! :3


	10. Little Kagome

**Beloved Insanity**

**Chapter Ten: Little Kagome**

x . . . . x

" – so gross touching yourself inappropriately! Disgusting pig!" Sesshoumaru screeched as she continued to throw rocks at the naked male.

"I was _looking _at it! I didn't have a penis before!" Kagome yelled back angrily as he dodged.

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment, "I didn't have breasts before but you don't see me _groping _myself!" Then she continued to throw rocks.

Kagome gave a frustrated yell and began to throw his own arsenal of rocks, "Stop throwing rocks!"

"You stop throwing rocks! You jer –ow! You hit my eye! I'm blind!" Sesshoumaru cried as she dropped her rocks and began her obnoxious wailing again. "Why am I crying? Are all ningen girls this damned emotional?" she whimpered.

Kagome dropped the rocks and gathered a towel to wrap around his waist. He sighed as he walked over to the practically hyperventilating young woman and pulled her clawed hand from her eye clucking his tongue soothingly, "Let me see it." Reluctantly Sesshoumaru allowed him to view the wound and Kagome arched a brow, "It's not that bad. A little puffy but you're _not _blind."

"I will be! I'm sure of it and you'll owe me a new eye!" she pouted and Kagome found it hard pressed to look away from that cupid's bow mouth but somehow managed.

"Oh hush." He muttered without heat, "Stop exaggerating. You'll be fine and yes… ningen women are hormonal and emotional and you're new at this so your emotions are out of control."

"Well fix me!" Sesshoumaru demanded prettily.

Kagome rolled his eyes, "Quit bitching and help us find the witch."

"Oh! Well I never!" Sesshoumaru gasped with outrage as she turned on her heal [slapping Kagome with her hair in the process] and walked away. "Jerk!"

Kagome gave a masculine chuckle of appreciation at Sesshoumaru's swaying hips before hitting himself on the forehead with the heel of his hand.

_STOP BEING A PERVERT, _he mentally screamed at himself as he turned away.

As he did so he found out what exactly happens to men when they have dirty thoughts.

He glanced at the 'little Kagome' standing to attention and screeched like a little girl.

"GROSS!"

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **LMFAO. HAHAHAHA. This made me smile. 'Little Kagome'! Bwahahaha. I know it's been awhile but I've been busy. I hope you enjoyed!


	11. Roses

**Beloved Insanity**

**Chapter Eleven: Roses**

x . . . . x

Sesshoumaru stomped through the foliage, irritated, because even as a _boy _the miko/monk – KAGOME – had a scent filled with roses. Ridiculous. The taiyoukai scoffed as she blushed profusely. The scent stuck with her and made her purr on the inside like some ridiculous neko.

Huffing she recalled the very nicely toned, naked body of the male.

She squealed as she paused in her train of thoughts. "Stop! He is a disgusting ningen boy!" she whispered to herself angrily.

He _did _make her think though…

She looked surreptitiously around her before glancing inside her haori.

Giggling to herself she had to admit… the witch had blessed her in the chest area.

She poked them once and then twice.

Nodding her head she began to head toward camp.

This didn't make her pervert! Of course not – she had been curious. It was not every day Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands had _breasts _and a _vagina_.

.

Shippo, whom had been on his way to spy on Kagome in the springs, paused in his journey to watch the feminine taiyoukai grope herself.

He arched a brow at the bouncing breasts and shook his head.

Miroku would be beside himself with jealousy when he told him what he saw.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **:3 Even Sesshoumaru is curious about his new assets! To reviewer: **James Birdsong **Drabbles are actually chapters that consist of less then 700 words!

_Originally Written For Riku Ryuu's random Prompts 'Roses'_


End file.
